Episode 11: They're Worgs You Idiot!
Licking their wounds, the Heroes seek answers and avoid food poisoning before deciding their next step. Follow us on twitter @Stubbornheroes or Adam the DM @omidiious Email us your questions/comments at stubbornheroes@hotmail.com Thanks to Peter Crowley for our theme, and @AlexielApril for our cover art! Episode Summary In the aftermath of the battle with the Worg-riding Bandits, Myra faces off with Belrun, unhappy that he had stolen her first kill. Fillius shares the contents of the note he found, explaining the Heroes’ movements since their trip to the mines. Belrun is quick to accuse Jomoral of being a traitor, while Iskander points out that they haven’t known Aratal for long. After interrogating Jomoral, the group head back to sleep. Fillius feels as if a shadow flies by in the corner of his eye, but chooses to ignore it and go to sleep. In the morning, the Heroes awaken to the smell of rotten flesh as Immeral is found cooking the Worg meat on the fire. After scolding him, the group make preparations to leave camp. Fillius suggests that he and Myra could Wild Shape and pull Jomoral’s carriage. Myra surprised the Heroes by transforming into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, having seen them pull Clara Longstride’s carriages and mistaking them for horses. With the area cleared of corpses, Myra begins pulling the carriage on the day-long journey back to Preston. Characters (in order of introduction) Players *Immeral Nial *Fillius Senneck *Belrun *Aratal *Iskander (NPC) NPCs *Myra Senneck *Clara Longstride (mentioned) *Jomoral Key Events *The Heroes discuss the possibility of a traitor within the group. *The Heroes continue back to Preston. Notable Battles *''None'' Quotes *”Ahh, you freaking noob!” – Ray (Aratal) **”That’s his new catchphrase, you guys didn’t hear about this, but yeah that’s what Aratal is going to say from now on.” – Adam **”…Freaking noob!” – Ray (Aratal) **”It’s gonna get catchy.” – Adam *”Go on Belrun, with a one… We’ll call you Bel-one from now on!” – David (Fillius) **cheering – everyone else *”I’ve been making quirky remarks, that’s all I’ve done.” – Aratal *”I WONDER IF MAYBE IMMERAL HAS ANY THOUGHTS ON WHAT’S GOING ON?” – Adam **silence – Immeral *”When Iskander talks to me, I just ignore him and think about fluffy clouds…” – Belrun *”The Iskander-Jomoral fanfiction that's coming is going to be glorious.” – Adam *”They’re Worgs. You idiot!” – Aratal, to Immeral *”And you get six Worg pelts, err Immeral, okay? So you have six Worg pelts that you can add there, you can try to sell them, or-“ – Adam **”But there are only five Worgs.” – David (Fillius) **”You got five Worg pelts there Immeral, okay? You can try to sell them, or anything like that.” – Adam, laughing *”And then Jomoral comes out, and he’s just like ‘Oh, my butt hurts…’ laughing. ‘You know, from when, from when Immeral threw me down on the ground. I hurt my, I hurt my ass…’.” – Adam as Jomoral Trivia *Michael retells the events of the last episode for the fifth time, having rolled his first Nat1 of the whole series. *This is the first episode where no rolls took place beyond the retelling rolls at the beginning. Category:All Episodes